


Rescued

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like being rescued on Valentine's Day in canon around S. 7 - so Pete warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> _A story I whipped up for Valenship. Some might accuse me of fluff..._

A staff blast whizzed by Jack's head as he dove for cover. This was not going well at all, not that he had actually been expecting it to go well. After all, they had been called up on an emergency rescue for SG-8 who hadn't been able to get at the gate. _Hadn't_ being the operative word of course. With the distraction of SG-1, a path was opened and Lerner and his team had gotten near enough to dial Earth. Unfortunately another contingent of Jaffa decided they wanted to join the party too.

"Carter what's your status," he called into his radio. He let go of the button and waited. Nothing. "Carter, report!" Still nothing. Damn it. This was _not_ going well! Letting out a sigh of frustration he pulled himself up high enough to assess the enemy currently shooting at him and managed to get off a few good sprays. "Daniel? Teal'c?"

"Sir! I've managed to secure the hill near the gate. With the high ground Teal'c and I can lay down cover fire!"

"Copy. What the hell took you so long?"

There was a second of silence. "I tripped O'Neill. Major Carter was endeavoring to free me and afterward we feared the Jaffa had neared."

Jack gave his radio a confused look. Teal'c, First Prime of Apophis, _tripped_? _Carter_ freed him? The absurd image briefly crossed his mind. He then filed it with the image from before the mission with Carter sprinting through the SGC in heels and a cocktail dress to gear up. He was pretty sure at this point the alien Jaffa hot on his tail were the most normal part of his day. He heard the telltale sound of P-90 gun fire and sparing only a second to gauge his situation he started to move forward as fast as he could. Unexpectedly and rather ironically, he thought to himself, he tripped on a piece of rock mostly obscured by dirt. It was however a lucky break that the soldiers were focused elsewhere and he was able to get himself up with some measure of dignity. As he raised himself, his eye caught a glint of gold and it registered as vaguely familiar so he grabbed it as he broke into a dead run. Daniel was hidden behind the DHD and Jack motioned for him to go on. Teal'c and Carter weren't far behind and as soon as he saw the butt end of Teal'c staff weapon, he dove head first and landed with a metallic thud onto the ramp on the other side.

"SG-1? I assume everything was successful as I have SG-8 currently in the infirmary," Hammond said as he watched them stand. Jack unconsciously shoved the object in his hand into his pocket so that he could unhook his gun.

"Yes sir..." He was about to make a smart ass quip but it seemed as though the gate room emptied unusually quickly. Maybe he needed to remind people that their job was something right out of a science fiction movie. The lack of fanfare was slightly irritating. With a shrug he wandered into the hall towards the infirmary to get his post-mission check up. He was about to step through the door but paused at the conversation in progress.

"Do not worry Major Carter, I will not tell O'Neill." There was a tenderness in the Jaffa's voice and Jack cocked his head in curiosity.

"I... I can't ask you to lie for me. It's just... I can't believe... I sound stupidly sentimental, don't I?" she replied with a sigh. "Everything that happened tonight and that's the only thing that my mind can focus on."

Jack moved himself so that he could at least see the two comrades. Teal'c was seated by Sam on the bed and her eyes looked a little swollen. "Did it remind you of your mother's love?" She nodded and fresh tears started to appear and Teal'c placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "Then the loss you suffered today was grave and it is only right that you grieve for it." Sniffling, she let herself lean against her friend. Outside, Jack pulled out the object in his pocket and realized it was an oval locket with the image of a calla lily etched into the front with rose and white gold. Gingerly he opened it and inside there was a picture of her father (with hair!) and a woman that looked as though she could have been Sam Carter's sister. Closing it, he let his eyes settle on Samantha again before stepping back and disappearing down the corridor.

Sam let herself rest against Teal'c for another few seconds before the late night nurse came back and cleared them. They parted ways and she found herself meandering, not looking forward to calling Pete and apologizing for their interrupted dinner. He'd made reservations at least a month ago for Valentine's Day and the appetizers had just arrived when she'd gotten the call. She knew he would understand, but as her hand went up to her bare neck her heart felt weighed down.

"Carter!"

She jumped, startled by her commanding officer's voice. "Sir?" Sam straightened her shoulders and hoped the redness in her eyes had long since faded, but with her luck...

"Crazy night huh?" he commented as he caught up to her. "So... want to go get some pancakes or something with Daniel? T said he was going to go to bed, something about getting old." He gave her a boyish grin and she managed a weak smile in response.

"I... I was on a date before..." she waved her hand around. "I probably ought to... you know." It took all her effort not to cringe and she found herself desperately trying to avoid naming her romantic companion but she knew he knew. His brown eyes had always been more expressive than she think he realized.

Clearing his throat he rocked back on his heels. "Yes, that's right, the heels... um, well, I don't want to be a complete hard ass but I also sort of need your report from our last mission."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sir, it's oh-one-thirty."

"Major?" he warned and Sam steeled herself.

"Yes sir. I'll drop it by your office."

Normally one for all the decorum befitting an officer, she didn't even wait for his response but practically stalked to her lab. She knew he needed the report so he could write his and she muttered about how irresponsible he was as she flipped on her computer. The room was still dark so she turned on the lamp beside it and she heard something fall. Cursing she dropped to the floor and felt around and then her eyes fell on it. Her mother's locket. Scooping it up she stood and stared at the open door. Had he... sinking down in her chair she felt tension drain out of her body and the relief flooded her. She was still staring at it when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Major, Colonel O'Neill told me to tell you the report could wait," the airman first-class reported. He looked out of breath but he stood stiffly waiting for her order.

"Thank you. Is he still on the base?" she asked as the young man turned to leave.

"No ma'am. He's already gone."

Sam waved him on and let her eyes caress the jewelry in her hands. Carefully she clasped it around her neck and picked up the phone to call Pete.

"Hey!" He sounded a little sleepy. "You're back!"

"Yeah, what do you say I pick up a pizza on my way over?" she suggested. "I know it's not El Amore but..."

"It's fine. I just want to spend Valentine's Day with you. How'd the mission go?" His voice was low and slightly conspiratorial which made her laugh softly.

As she ran a finger along the chain around her neck she bit her lip with unrestrained joy. "It was an undisputed success."

The End


End file.
